Commitments
by tnWalk7Rach
Summary: Story set around Season 3, early on in Jack and Lisa's relationship
1. Chapter 1

Story set around Season 3 early on in Jack and Lisa's relationship.

* * *

Jack and Lisa have been seeing each other for the last three years. Before Lisa left for this trip to France, she had asked Jack to accompany her, of course he denied stating the ranch was too busy and he wasn't big on traveling. The time apart seems to be getting harder rather than easier for both of them. There was another week and a half before Lisa was set to be back, both counting the days.

Meanwhile at the ranch, Val Stanton arrived for her daily jumping lesson with Amy. She decided to get back into show jumping, but wanted to be under the radar with her own trainers so she enlisted Amy's help in training. She has been at Heartland on a daily basis, and seems to be hanging around more and more before and after her lesson to talk to Jack. She's always been interested in Jack, but the feelings have never been mutual. He's committed to Lisa but Val didn't believe that he and Lisa would ever work, so she was anxiously awaiting to sweep in at the first sign of trouble.

One afternoon, Jack was in the barn unsaddling Paint when Val came in "Hi Jack." Jack looked over at Val walking up "Hi Val." Val stopped next to Paint's head, "Have you heard from Caleb lately?" Jack put his saddle on the rack "No, I can't say I have. Are there problems between him and Ashley?" Val sighed "Well he's been down pretty bad since he got busted up at the last rodeo. I don't know where he's going to go next." Jack finished brushing Paint. "Well if there's anything I can do, let me know. He can be pretty hard headed, I guess it comes with the territory of Rodeo though." Lou came into the barn talking not realizing Val was there yet "Grandpa, dinner is about ready, are you coming in soon? Oh hi Val, sorry I didn't know you were here yet." Val turned to look at Lou "Hi Lou, I was just on my way out, I know you all are about to sit down to supper. Thanks Jack." She walked out. Lou looked at her grandpa "What was that about?" Jack closed Paint's stall door "She's worried about Caleb. Nothing to worry about." He walked to the house with Lou. As they were headed up the steps "oh Grandpa, Lisa left a message on the machine for you, she said she'd call back." Jack hung his jacket and hat up, sitting down to take off his boots. "Thanks, Lou. I'll ring her after Supper." He washed his hands as Lou finished putting supper on the table. They all sat down to supper. Lou looked across the table at Amy "How many more lessons does Val have scheduled with you? She seems to be here daily." Amy took a bite "I don't know, she has been. She wants to be ready to compete in a few weeks, hopefully not that many more." Lou looked at her then over to Jack "Well she seems to be spending additional time before and after her lessons, especially since she found out Lisa is out of town." Jack put his fork down "Don't look at me, I didn't invite her to spend additional time. I'll be glad when Lisa is back. Speaking of which, I'm stuffed. Y'all can clean up, I have a call to make." He got up, grabbed the cordless phone and went to his bedroom to call Lisa back.

Amy, Lou, and Ty looked at each other. They finished eating in silence before cleaning up. The table was soon cleared and dishes cleaned up. Lou went to lock up at the Dude Ranch, Amy and Ty went to do night check. Amy came back in and saw Jack sitting in front of the fire with a cup of tea. "Hey Grandpa" She sat down by the fireplace. "Hey, everything ok at the barn?" Amy nodded "Yeah, did you get to talk to Lisa?" Jack shook his head "Yeah, briefly. She'll be home at the end of next week." Amy got up and sat next to him on the couch "Grandpa, I don't want to upset you, but did you tell Lisa about Val being around a lot?" Jack looked at Amy "No, I haven't because it's not a big deal. There isn't anything going on to tell. She's taking lessons with you." Amy laid her hand on his arm "ok, but I do think you should consider telling Lisa before she comes home. You know how Val makes Lisa feel when Val's always hanging around you." Jack patted her hand. "I'll think about it." Amy kissed his head and retreated to her room.

In France, Lisa was sitting at her desk. She glanced at the picture of her and Jack she had on her desk. They didn't have many, but the ones she did have she cherished. She had been busy with clients, so she hadn't talked to Jack in a couple days. She had been gone a couple weeks now and was really missing him, she knew he felt the same even though he would rarely admit it to anyone besides her privately. She was able to wrap up early and booked an earlier flight home. By tomorrow afternoon, she would be back in Hudson. She had plans to drive straight to Heartland from the airport in hopes of surprising Jack.

A couple days later Val didn't have a lesson, but found her way to Heartland anyways. Jack was fixing a cup of coffee when she knocked on the door. "Hi Jack, hope you don't mind me dropping by." Jack poured his coffee "Val, what brings you by? Do you have a lesson with Amy today, she ran to town with Ty but she should be back soon." Val stepped inside the kitchen "No, I came to see you about Caleb." Jack set his cup on the table "Coffee?" Val took a seat at the table across from Jack as he set her cup down. "Thanks, Jack I don't know what I can do, Ashley is determined to stay with Caleb. She claims to love him, but he's so busted up and they only have that trailer. He won't take any help I've offered. So I was wondering if you would be able to talk to him?" Jack took a sip of coffee before speaking "I suppose I can try to talk to him, I don't know how much good it'll do." Val got up. "Thank you Jack." Jack also got up, Val stepped up to hug him. As they were embraced in their hug, the screen door opened "yoohoo" Lisa stepped around the corner. Jack surprised "Lisa, I thought you weren't coming back until next week." Lisa stopped in her tracks "Yeah, I came back early to surprise you, and it seems I did." Val let go of Jack and turned to look at Lisa "Hi Lisa, I was just on my way out. I know Jack's missed you. Thank you Jack." Jack looked at Val then Lisa. Val walked out and Jack stepped towards Lisa "Hi" He took her in his arms and kissed her "Hi Cowboy" She kissed him again "I've missed you." Jack held her "I've missed you too." Lisa pulled back with an apprehensive look "So what was that?" She took a step back. He knew she was unsettled with what she walked in on "Lis, she's worried about Caleb, came over and asked for me to call him." She sighed "Jack, she had to come over for that, she couldn't have called?" Jack slightly frustrated "I didn't invite her over, she just showed up. Now come on Lis, you just got back, I'm glad you are home. Tell me about the rest of your trip." He was doing his best to steer her away from thinking about Val Stanton. He got her a cup of coffee and motioned for her to sit at the table. She started to tell him about the rest of her trip before heading home to unpack and check on things at Fairfield.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jack got up and started his coffee. While it was brewing, he thought about the previous evening and how strained things were between Lisa and himself. He was so glad she was home earlier than anticipated, but it was spoiled because she walked in on the hug that Val was giving him, even though he considered it harmless. He knew it was still early and probably not a good idea to call Lisa this early. He decided to give it some time before calling her, but knew they needed to work things out. His coffee had been consumed and soon he was out the door to get his daily chores started. Mid-Morning he heard a car drive up behind him as he was working on the tractor. He turned around and saw Lisa exiting her car. He walked to greet her, "Hi." He kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her. She welcomed his hug "Hi, I was wondering if you had some time to go look at a couple horses with me." Jack gave her a small smile "Yes, let me get cleaned up and we can go. It'll give us a chance to talk and clear the air too." Lisa didn't have a chance to respond before Val Stanton drove up and exited hastily "Hi Jack, Lisa, nice to see you again. Well Caleb is back. You'll never guess where he's staying, the trailer." Jack kept his arm around Lisa "Hi Val, glad Caleb's back. Maybe we should invite them over for supper, it might do him some good." Val smiled at the invitation "Great, I'll ask them, I'll bring my shepherds pie. You liked it the last time. Thanks." With that she walked off towards the barn to find Amy. Lisa however was still hanging on Val's comment about the Shepherds Pie and turned to Jack with a questioning look "She sure seems to be here a lot lately." Jack wrapped his other arm around her "She's taking lessons from Amy for show jumping, she didn't want to use the trainer's over at Briar Ridge. Now, I will go get changed so we can go look at those horses on one condition." Lisa gave him a smirk "Oh what's that?" Jack pulled her closer "You stay for supper also." He leaned down so his head met hers for a kiss. "Oh I get an invitation also, do I?" Jack smiled "Always."

Jack went and got changed, meeting Lisa back in the kitchen. "Ready?" He took her hand and she handed over the keys to her car. They got in and headed out to the stables she was inquiring on the horses at. Once they were on the main road, Jack looked over at Lisa. She was staring out the window, he reached for her hand getting her attention. "Lis, what's wrong?" Lisa left her hand in his and looked his way "What makes you think anything is wrong?" Jack smirked and squeezed her hand "Well you're a million miles away and haven't said too much." Lisa sighed "The whole time I was gone, I couldn't wait to get home to you, then when I did get back I couldn't wait to surprise you. I did in fact, but it wasn't in a good way." Jack knew the conversation and the hug between him and Val, she walked in on yesterday was unsettling to her yet. "Lisa, there is nothing going on between Val and I. We have been friends for ages, she came over uninvited yesterday and was talking about Caleb and Ashley." Lisa was frustrated he was missing the so obvious point "It seems Val has been over quite a bit since I left, she likes to swoop in as soon as I'm out of the way and you don't even see it." Jack knew Val got under Lisa's skin so to speak but didn't expect this sort of reaction. "She's taking jumping lessons from Amy, I can't ask Amy to turn a paying client away. I don't know why this is so upsetting to you. I love you and I have missed you the last couple of weeks." Lisa removed her hand from his and crossed her arms "Jack, don't you get it, you never mentioned any of this when we talked, it's like you wanted to act like everything was normal. I don't know why you aren't seeing my side of things." Jack was at a loss for words and pulled the car over for a minute so he could look at Lisa. He reached over and held her face in his hands as he talked. "I didn't mention it, because there wasn't anything to mention. I see now I should have mentioned Amy giving her lessons so when you got home, you weren't shocked to see Val at Heartland. There is nothing between us, never has been. I love what we have and I don't want to lose that." He leaned over and kissed her. "Please believe me when I tell you, I wasn't keeping secrets from you." Lisa held his hand "I do, it was not what I was expecting for a homecoming though. I love the life we have together." She smiled at him "Come on, we need to go look at these horses. We have to be back by supper time." Jack pulled out onto the road again.

Jack and Lisa are on their way back to Heartland, he reaches over to hold her hand as they drive back. "You got a good deal and a couple of nice horses. What day are they supposed to arrive back at Fairfield?" She glanced up from some of the papers in her hand "I am happy with the way it worked out today, I haven't arranged Transport. I need to check to see if Harry can get them one day though." Jack quickly glanced her way "If Harry can't get them, we can take a ride back and pick them up. You know I wouldn't mind and it would give us a chance to spend some more time together." Lisa squeezed his hand "I may have to take you up on it and thank you for coming with me today." Jack as they were almost back to Heartland "I don't mind at all, I know we don't get much time to ourselves. I was thinking we need to take a ride and have a picnic. The weather looks like it will be good this week." Jack parked her car next to his truck. Lisa got out and Jack came around to her, wrapping his arm around her "The trail ride and picnic sounds lovely." Before they could start to walk up to the house, Val pulled up. She exited with her Shepherds Pie. "Hi Jack, Lisa." Jack could feel Lisa tense up at Val's presence. "Hi Val." He looked down at Lisa "You will stay for supper?" She looked up at him "Yes." They all walked into the house. Ashley. Caleb, Ty, and Amy all soon followed with everyone seated around the table. Lisa was next to Jack and Val right next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the kind reviews. I hope you enjoy the final chapter of this story. Any future story requests, let me know. :) Enjoy!

* * *

Shortly after dinner was served, Val broke the silence "So Lisa, how long are you back in town for?" Lisa a little taken back a bit by the blunt question "I'm not sure, it depends on business, Fairfield has an upcoming string of young racehorses this year." Val smirked "I see, a shame your business takes you away from Jack. Too bad you can't get him to go with you." Startled at the response, Lisa placed her hand on Jack's arm "Yes I wish he would consider coming with me." Jack looked between them both "Let's not go there, I'm not much of a traveler. So Caleb how are you getting along at the trailer?" Caleb had only been half paying attention to the conversation, finally answering Jack. It was soon desert time, Amy and Mallory started to clear the table, the teenagers congregating in the kitchen to eat the pie. Val looked at Lisa "I'm selfishly glad that Jack isn't much of a traveler, he's really been there for me the last few weeks." Lisa looked at Jack surprised thinking they had worked this out yesterday but obviously not, "Well I'm glad that he could help. You know I think I'm going to pass on desert and head home. I'm a bit tired." She got up, Jack followed, both passing Mallory on the way. Jack got to her as she was putting on her coat "Are you sure you won't stay?" She handed him the napkin "Yeah I think I'm still jet lagged, had enough for one day. Besides you're in good hands here." She leaned up and kissed him quickly before spinning around and heading out the door, leaving him to process what just happened. He knew chasing her out the door would be a moot point, as fast as she exited and he knew that Val's comments were not settling well. Defeated he walked back into the dining room, wishing all their guests would leave sooner rather than later. Luckily his wish came true and it wasn't long before everyone left for the evening. He grabbed a cup of coffee, on his way back to the living room, he picked up the cordless phone and dialed Lisa getting her voicemail. He didn't leave a message, knowing it was a sign she needed some space.

The next morning as Jack was getting ready to head out to the barn to get some chores done, he tried Lisa's phone once again. No answer, going to voicemail again, this time inviting her over for coffee and to talk around lunch time. He went outside, hoping she would get the message and come over. He went about his chores mindful of the clock. Just before noon, he headed to the house to get cleaned up and brewed a fresh pot of coffee.

Meanwhile at Fairfield, Lisa sat in her office staring at her computer screen, she saw her phone alert she had a new voicemail. She listened to it and heard Jack's invitation for coffee, part of her wanted to go but the other part was still unsettled on the events since she came back from France. She didn't return his call, instead tried to focus on the contract in front of her that she brought back with her. She knew that Jack was set in his ways but couldn't help feel like the last couple of months, they had started to drift away, she didn't know what the future held or even if Jack wanted that since it seemed Val consumed a lot of his time lately in her absence. Sighing she looked at the clock, she decided she would go to Heartland and see if she could get her mind put to rest and they could talk out some of the tension that was obviously there.

Lisa drove into Heartland and was relieved that Val's car was not present. It seemed she was always lurking. She parked and got out, walking up to the house. Jack greeted her at the screen door. "Hi, I'm glad to see you." Lisa sat down "Thanks for the invitation, it was unexpected." Jack set a cup of coffee down in front of her. "Lis about last night, I don't know why Val decided to bring up your travels." Lisa looked down before speaking "Jack, it seems she's been here an awful lot, ready to just swoop in at the moment that whatever we have goes splat." Jack set his cup on the counter "Lisa, what do you mean by splat? Nothing has changed between us." Lisa threw up her hands "Jack, you're so blind, you don't even see what's so obvious. Val can't wait for something to happen between us, she's just a vulture waiting to pounce on her prey. You know nothing in three years has changed." Jack looked at her in disbelief "Val and I have been friends for years, nothing is going on or will ever go on between me and Val. I am committed to you Lisa. Nothing has changed in that time because everything is fine the way it is." Lisa was frustrated "Well it might be for you, but I am starting to think it's not for me. Let's face it, you're not as committed as you say you are." She stood up, Jack stepped towards her "I am damn well committed to you, you want commitment, then Marry me." Lisa was shocked "what did you just say?" Jack reached for her "I said Marry Me" Lisa had several thoughts running through her head but at the top was did he really just propose. Jack pulled her closer "Well?" She came out of her dazed look and smiled at Jack "Yes." He leaned down and managed to get "I love you" in between two kisses. It was at that moment that her phone rang, the worst possible timing and Tim came through the door. "Hi Lisa, Jack, I thought we were going to check the back fences this afternoon." Lisa looking at her phone "I have to take this, we will talk later." She exited the kitchen. Tim looked at Jack "I didn't interrupt did I?" Jack started walking towards the door "Yes but what's new, come on." They walked out the door.

Lisa wasn't able to make it for dinner but came back after she was done at Fairfield, Jack met her with two glasses of wine on the porch as they watched the sunset. Lisa broke the silence "What you said in the kitchen earlier." Jack looked over at her "yeah?" She looked at him "Did you mean it?" He wrapped his arm around her "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." He leaned over so his head met hers in a very meaningful kiss. "I love you, Lisa." She smiled and kissed him again "I love you too. Are we alone?" Jack pulled her closer "Yes for a couple hours anyways." She stood up and grabbed his hand pulling him up smiling. She led him back into the house. It was rare they had the house to themselves usually only finding quiet alone time on the rare occasions he comes over to Fairfield. Jack closed the door behind her as Lisa turned towards him wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to kiss him leading to an intimate encounter. Later Lisa laid wrapped in his arms, head resting on his shoulder. She glanced at the clock and sighed "I have a client coming early, and the girls will be home soon." Jack pulled her head towards his "hmm, I can't convince you to stay." Lisa smiled and returned the kiss "No, but you can convince me to meet you at Maggie's tomorrow for a late breakfast after my meeting." Jack kissed her once more "It's a date." She got up and got dressed, to go back to Fairfield content with the way things were.

The next morning Jack was feeling better about the way things were between him and Lisa. He met her at Maggies as promised. On his way in Lou stopped him and asked if he could talk to Lisa about using the space at Fairfield for the wedding. "Sure. I'm on my way to meet her now." He parted ways and entered Maggies to see Lisa sitting at the counter. It didn't allow for much space to talk privately but didn't see an open table so it would have to do. He sat down next to Lisa, Soraya pouring him a cup of coffee. Lisa looked over at him "So did you tell the girls our news last night?" Jack glanced up to see Soraya semi paying attention to their conversation "Umm no, I didn't, the timing wasn't right." Lisa added a little higher pitch when she responded "What wasn't right about telling the girls about our engagement." Soraya couldn't believe her ears and turned to go serve some other customers. She couldn't wait to tell Amy what she heard. Jack turned to Lisa "I will tell them, I promise. Lou is hyped up about her own wedding and I didn't want to dampen that." He held her hand "Speaking of which, Lou wanted me to ask you about using the space at Fairfield for the wedding?" Lisa gave him a small smile "I'll talk to her, are you sure you're not having second thoughts about getting married?" Jack leaned over and kissed her cheek, "No I'm not. I love you." They finished their breakfast and parted ways.

Later that day Soraya told Amy what she heard when she came into the diner and of course Ashley was there and overheard as well. She couldn't wait to get home to tell her mother, Val would just love to hear this news. Amy didn't know how to break it to Lou but she also mentioned it. Neither one brought it up to Jack that evening however. They were waiting for him to bring it up to them.

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, it will probably end in the next chapter. Feedback and Ideas are always welcome.


	4. Decisions

Thanks for all the reviews. Hope y'all enjoy the final chapter. Let me know if you have any future requests for the next story.

* * *

The next day Lisa stopped for groceries and headed to Heartland to make a special dinner for Jack. She headed into the house and was unpacking the groceries, when Lou walked into the Kitchen. "Hi Lisa, what are you doing?" Lisa setting the pie plate down on the table "I'm making a nice dinner and your grandfather's favorite pie." Lou grabbed a coffee cup "Oh what's the occasion?" Lisa still sorting through groceries "Nothing special, I thought it would be nice to have dinner together, you know I think he's having a hard time adjusting to the fact you're going to be married soon and leaving." Lou set her cup down "I know, I'm not excited about where we are going to live, all the way in Dubai." Lisa paused "I understand, I have lived at Fairfield my whole life, change is hard." Lou puzzled but thinking Lisa was going to spill the news "What do you mean?" Lisa looked up "Nothing, getting used to being married can be an adjustment. I forgot the flour sifter, you have one right?" Lou looked at her for a minute "Yeah, in the cabinet. Anyways I'm meeting Peter. I'll see you later." Lisa watched her leave and then started to prepare the pie. As she had it in the oven and it was baking the door opened and in walks Val. "Hi Lisa." Lisa walked back in the kitchen "Hi Val." Val set the pie down "I just dropped by to bring Jack one of Rosalita's saskatoon Berry pie he loves so much." Lisa smirked "Well actually Val, I've already made Jack a pie. You can take that back." Val didn't take the hint "Well I know how much he loves Rosalita's so I'll just leave it. By the way I heard about your engagement, congrats. Jack really hit the jackpot didn't he?" Lisa puzzled "What are you getting at Val?" Val smirked back "Jack moving to Fairfield, I didn't think he'd ever give up this place." Lisa sighed "Well Val, I'm not sure where we are going to live yet." Val persisted "Well I'm sure you'll have a clad prenup to make sure everything is in order in case it doesn't work out." Lisa had enough of Val "Well Val, thanks for dropping by but I have quite a few things to finish here, if you don't mind." Val "I'll just leave the pie, tell Jack to enjoy it." Val finally left and Lisa turned back to the oven to find hers on fire, she hurried to get it out of the oven and dropped it in the sink. Meanwhile she couldn't get Val's comments out of her head, had they really thought this marriage through? What was going to change? She decided they really needed to iron some details out and now that Val knew, it was only a matter of time before everyone in town knew. She sighed and waited for Jack to come back, hoping they could find a few private moments together before the family assembled for supper.

A short time later, Jack came in and spied the pie on the table. He couldn't resist digging in before finding Lisa. He knew she was around the ranch somewhere. He was taking a second bite when she walked into the kitchen "That was for supper." He put the fork back down "I couldn't resist, it looked so good and I was right it is." She gave him that look "Almost as good as Rosalita's?" He paused "Well almost." She looked at him "I didn't make it, Val brought it over." He stepped back for a minute "So it is Rosalita's." Lisa stepped towards him "Yes, I think we need to talk." Jack looked at her "OK, did Val say something to you?" Lisa sighed "Oh she said plenty alright, but it doesn't change how I'm feeling." Jack took her hand "Lisa, you know I love you. I may not show it enough but I hope you know." Lisa looked up at him "I love you and I love our life together." Jack pulled her in for a hug. Lisa still in his embrace "I think we need to talk." Jack led her out to the porch "Lis, what's wrong?" Lisa turned towards him after a minute of silence "I'm not sure that we aren't rushing things a bit. Did you really think through this marriage proposal? Where are we going to live, how are our lives going to change?" Jack reached for her hand "Lisa, I love you. I wouldn't have proposed if I didn't mean it. No we didn't figure out the logistics but it's nothing we can't work out." Lisa paused glancing out over the fields and back to him "Jack, I know you won't give up this place and I've worked hard to build Fairfield to where it is today and I can't stop traveling." Jack knew there was more than she was saying "Lis, what else did Val say to you to bring up doubts about our relationship?" She sighed "Oh just that you hit the jackpot, she couldn't believe you'd move to Fairfield for me and that she was sure we'd have a prenup before getting married" Jack let out a frustrated sigh "Lisa, I didn't fall in love with you because of your money. I know you have your business and I would never expect you to give that up. I love our life together, yes I miss you when you travel but I know you have to go. What are you saying?" Lisa stood up and leaned against the porch "I think I'm saying we need to hold off, I do love you and maybe one day we can get married but I don't think it should be right now. I love our life together the way it is today. I don't think we need to change it." Jack stood up and wrapped his arms around her "I love our life together too, I can't imagine it changing either but I also don't want to disappoint or lose you." Lisa looked up at him "You're not going to lose me Cowboy. I love you." She leaned up and kissed him.

During supper that night, Jack and Lisa stole glances at each other that weren't lost on Amy or Lou. Amy finally spoke up. "Ok Grandpa, we need to know something. Are you and Lisa getting married?" Jack looked at Lisa and grasped her hand "I did propose to Lisa…." Lou interrupted and stood up "Oh my god, did you forget I'm the one supposed to be getting married?" Jack continued "she did say yes, but when we thought about it, we love our life together the way it is." Lisa finished for him "so no we are not getting married." Lou picked up her glass "oh well then, how about a toast." She drank her glass of wine "Oh right, the toast, to things staying the same." Everyone clinked their glasses as supper wrapped up. After everyone dispersed, Jack and Lisa settled on the couch. Lisa leaned back against him "I think we made the right decision." Jack tightened his grip around her "As long as you're sure, you made this without any interference from the comments that Val made." Lisa glanced up at him "It may have gotten to me, but no it doesn't change the way I feel. I do love our life together." Jack kissed the side of her head "I love you."

The next day Val was in Maggie's when Jack came in to get their supply order "Jack, I hear congratulations are in order." Jack looked at her "Hi Val, actually you have some misinformation. Lisa and I are not getting married, we are continuing our relationship as we always have. Oh and thanks for the pie. One other thing, IF and WHEN Lisa and I do get married, a prenup won't be necessary because I'm not after Lisa for her money. We love each other and that is what makes us work so well. Have a good day now." He turned around and walked out, leaving Val standing there dumbfounded.

* * *

The end. Hope everyone enjoyed the ending.


End file.
